La verdadera fortuna
by OrihimeInoue96
Summary: Se trata de la vida de Orihime, ella es una huérfana que fue humillada por Rukia e Ichigo pero descubre que ella es más poderosa que ese par y piensa vengarse por hacerla sufrir... Pero sus nuevos amigos quieren que desista de esa absurda venganza...¿Qué hará Orihime? ¿Se vengara o no? ¿Quiénes son esos nuevos amigos?


Dentro de los baños de la escuela más prestigiosa –y costosa– de cuidad de Karakura se encontraba una joven de cabellos anaranjados llorando por lo que hace horas vio

Orihime POV 

¿POR QUÉ? Que hice para merecer esto…. ¡DIME KAMI-SAMA QUE HICE MAL! PRIMERO ME SEPARAS DE MIS PADRES, DESPUES SORA-NI –el joven que adopto a Orihime– MUERE Y AHORA ICHIGO NO SOLO ME HUMILLO EN FRENTE DE TODO EL COLEGIO SIN QUE TAMBIEN ME ROMOPIO EL CORAZÓN

**Flash Back**

Una joven oji-gris con una falda larga con estampada con una camiseta talla extra grande –para esconder su cuerpo que tanto la avergonzaba– pensando si su novio Ichigo Kurosaki –el chico más popular del colegio– se acordó de su cumpleaños

Al llegar no puede creer lo que ve, era su novio besándose con Rukia Kuchiki –la jefa del consejo estudiantil– en la cafetería de la escuela donde todos los alumnos se encontraban asombrados por ver a esa pareja

– Kurosaki-kun– susurro Orihime al borde de las lágrimas

Cuando dice eso Rukia se da cuenta de su presencia

– Amor mira quien está ahí– le dice Rukia a Ichigo. Este voltea la mira y ve a Orihime

– Si amor, ya veo–Dice Ichigo aferrando más fuerte de la cintura de Rukia para acercarla a su cuerpo

– ¿Porque me hiciste eso Ichigo? – Dice Orihime mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras se escapaban de sus ojos

–Aparte de fea, ¿es muy ingenua esa niña no amor? Incluso más que esa chica que engañaste antes que ella ¿cómo se llamaba?... Ahh ya se Momo Hanamori ¿así es no? –le dice Rukia a Ichigo

–Si amor así se llamaba y pensé que esa fea– señalando a Orihime –era más inteligente ya que tiene el 3° mejor promedio pero no, incluso es más tonta de todas las chicas que engañamos al pensar que yo la amaría con lo pobre que es no merece ni besarme los pies– dijo Ichigo

–Claro amor, tú no necesitas a una niña huérfana y fea que tuvo suerte becada, y encima pobre, necesitas a una mujer fuerte, decidida, con carácter como yo: jefa del consejo estudiantil e hija de millonarios– finalizo Rukia y le dio un beso a Ichigo

Orihime no resistió más y se fue corriendo a los baños donde se encerró y se puso a llorar como magdalena

**Fin Flash Back **

Al salir de los baños todos la miraban y murmuraban cosas de ellas pero ella con la tristeza que la inundaba no prestaba atención a los murmullos a su alrededor solo quería irse de ese lugar y camino rumbo a su hogar. Al llegar a su departamento, siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente, Orihime se despierta al sentir que alguien toca su puerta. Ella al abrir la puerta se sorprende de que fuera una mujer muy hermosa con su mismo color de cabello seguida de un bastante apuesto de cabello castaño

– Buenos días ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto Orihime

– Buen día nosotros somos Matsumoto Rangiku y Aizen Sosuke ¿aquí vive Inoue Orihime? – pregunto la mujer de cabellos anaranjados

– Soy yo y ¿Para me busca? –pregunto Orihime

–Enserio tu eres Orihime– dijo Rangiku con lágrimas en los ojos, no resistió y se puso a llorar, Sosuke solo la abrazo para consolarla

–Ya amor, tranquila– dijo el Sosuke a Rangiku– Orihime-san nos podemos sentar tenemos algo importante que decirle– le dice Sosuke a Orihime

–Claro pasen, siéntense en ese sillón por favor y disculpe el desorden– dice Orihime confundida

Los tres pasan al sala "desordenado" –el único desorden era su mochila y la chaqueta del uniforme escolar– la pareja se sentó el sillón grande y Orihime fue a la cocina a buscar té para sus invitados.

Orihime llego con té, lo coloco en la mesita y se sentó en el único sillón individual de la sala

–Disculpe pero me podrían decir que es lo que me iban a decir– le dijo Orihime a la pareja

–Si, Orihime– dijo el hombre –pero tienes que estar atenta a lo que te voy de decir– Orihime asistió –Orihime nosotros estamos en la universidad, Rangiku–dijo el hombre señalando a la mujer– quedo embarazada de mi nosotros estábamos muy felices pero el padre adoptivo de Rangiku un hombre llamado Chōjirō Sasakibe no estaba feliz por eso cuando Rangiku dio a luz yo no estuve con ella porque estaba en la universidad y sin que supiéramos Sasakibe dio en adopción y a nosotros nos dijo que nuestro bebe nació sin vida– el hombre apretaba muy fuerte los puños mientras que Rangiku empezó a llorar otra vez– Hace poco Sasakibe murió pero antes de eso nos contó de lo que paso con nuestra hijo, buscamos información por todos lados y descubrimos que fue una niña y fue adoptada por Sora Inoue–

Orihime estaba en shock por las últimas palabras dichas por ese hombre, Rangiku, quien aún lloraba, no resistió y se abalanzo sobre Orihime para poder abrazarla. Eso hizo reaccionar a Orihime quien también empezó a llorar

–Mamá, Papá– susurro Orihime

–Hija– dijieron al unisono Rangiku y Sosuke – sé que es un poco apresurado pero quieres vivir con nosotros– dijo Sosuke

–Si otousan quiero vivir con ustedes pero ¿dónde viven ustedes?– dijo Orihime

–Nosotros vivimos en el Seireitei–dijo Sosuke y sorprendió a Orihime

–Es donde viven los multimillonarios de Karakura–dijo Orihime– ¿Son multimillonarios?

–Si hija somos multimillonarios los dos aparte de la herencia de mi padre adoptivo– dijo Rangiku, empezó a ver a su hija de arriba a abajo– y como tenemos mucho dinero no podemos dejar que nuestra hija ande como si fuera una vagabunda– dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa malévola

Rangiku tomo la muñeca de su hija, la llevo a su habitación con la esperanza de que allí haya ropa más "decentes" para su hija pero al ver en su armario no encontró nada que le gustara

–Acá no hay nada lindo Orihime, tiraremos toda esta ropa e iremos ahora mismo a comprar ropa nueva para ti–dijo Rangiku muy decidida

–P-Pe-Pero–tartamudeaba Orihime

–Nada de peros Orihime–dijo Rangiku un poco molesta

–Tranquilas buscaremos ropa que le guste a Rangiku pero también que Orihime se sienta cómoda usándola ¿ok?– dijo Sosuke


End file.
